Braz D. Blood
Braz''' Daniel Blood'' (ブラッド・D・ブラッズ)'' is the oldest sibling of the ''Blood Family''. He lives in the Blood Estate in the Demon World Acropolis, and is also a noble, pure-blood vampire like Staz. Braz's goal is to overthrow King Wolf, after he killed his father. He is the eldest child of the Blood Family, brother to Staz and Liz. '''Appearance Braz appears to be a 21~25 year old vampire. (He may even be older, seeming as in flashbacks to Staz's youth about 5-10 years before present. He retains the same appearance as he does currently.) He has short black hair and circular glasses, along with red eyes like Staz. There are dark circles under his eyes. He has pale white skin and sharp fangs. Almost always, he sports a dramatic red and black robe he got from his father, along with a dress shirt and black pants. It's sometimes shown how others notice how attractive he is. 'Personality' Braz is a very deceptive and manipulative person in order to accomplish his goals. He is charming and likes to tease others. However, he retains the personality of an older brother, often teasing his younger siblings. He also seems to care for his siblings greatly, though Staz more blatantly than Liz, despite Staz's resentment of him. When Staz was younger, he was very persistent in awakening Staz's powers prematurely. After he learned that this turned out to be a bad accomplishment, he sealed away Staz's powers, and it's hinted he may feel slightly guilty about it. He even seems to acknowledge his attitude to Staz affects their sister and makes her feel inadequate. History Past When Staz was younger, Braz sealed away his brother's power, to not endanger Staz, because his powers were too great for his young body after they were prematurely awakened. However, he had put Staz through many torturous situations in an attempt to what Staz believed was to kill him beforehand. 'Plot' Staz's older brother. He seems to be one of the main antagonists of the story. He lives in the Blood estate in the Demon World Acropolis. Like Staz, he is part of a noble breed of demons. Braz was the one to have sent Akimu to Franken's lab for experiments. Additionally, he is the one to have given Liz her privilege magic. His main goal is to overthrow King Wolf, who killed the Blood siblings' father, the original King of the Demon World Acropolis, now Akim had killed his father once more, and when confronting Staz, he defended him and was taken captive by Akim. Braz had said that he'd work for Akim if he let him go, as he is released, Akim told him that he snuck some magic in his heart, and if Braz tried to do anything behind his back, he'd kill him. He is currently now working for Akim, while in secret plotting a way to overthrow Akim's rule. 'Powers & Abilities' *'Blood Stalker:' One of Braz's revealed dispensations is the ability to manipulate his blood into different shapes, and is able to control the blood from any distance. He dubs this ability "Blood Stalker". *'Flight:' Additionally, Braz has the ability to fly, but can only sustain the power before his magic becomes too weak. Whenever this occurs, the physical manifestation of his magic appears. *'Manipulation:' Braz was given another great dispensation that allows him to control a being's mind and actions. *'Body Pierce:' Braz has yet another ability that allows him to "pierce" through a demon's body and cause him or her to suffer horribly. Because all of the Blood siblings have fully inherited noble vampire blood, the three are all able to manifest their power into a physical form. Braz's magic has the unique shape of five sharp, blue swords connected at the base of each with a crescent moon. 'Equipment' *'Crystal Ball': A mail-order crystal ball that Braz got to originally look over Staz after he ran away, but also used to monitor the Lower Demon World. *'Revolver': Braz has been seen using a revolver several times, though not in active combat. This revolver uses special bullets with powers such as sealing one's power and returning used magical energy. 'Family' Brother: Staz Charlie Blood Sister: Liz T Blood Father: Richarz Blood (Deceased) Mother: Mother Blood (Deceased) 'Other Relationships' Pen-pals: Neyn Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Blood Family Category:Main Character